My Pussy Tastes Like Pepsi Cola
by zeldayork
Summary: Zelda York has some erotic fun with Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy in the potions classroom before moving the steamy party to Severus's quarters. Nevermind the uneventful ball in the Great Hall tonight. Who needs those boring little boys when you have these two hot sexy men thrusting into you? Lucius MalfoyxOCxSeverus Snape oneshot OOC Lucius Malfoy


It was the first day of spring late in the after-noon all of the students who could go were at Hogsmead buying candy, new clothes, and things of a trivial nature. Zelda wasn't interested in these things. She sat at a small café that most of the students went to on Saturdays she noticed a group of boys looking at her and whispering, she scoffed and rolled her eyes before returning to her book. A few moments later someone tapped her on the shoulder she turned and looked it was one of the boys from the other table.

"Hey Zelda," He said.

"Hello,"

"Can I sit down?"

"You're going to regardless of what I say, so why should I even answer." She drawled returning to her book.

"Whatcha reading?"

"A book,"

"Cool," They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Ok why don't you just tell me what you want?"

"Well um you know the ball that's tonight I was just-"

"No,"

"You didn't let me finish,"

"You didn't have to now please let me continue reading my book in peace,"

Zelda got up and walked around Hogsmead before going into a potions store. She walked down the aisles looking for a certain ingredient when she couldn't find it she walked back to the school and down to the dungeons. She opened the potions door to see her potions professor Severus Snape.

"Hello Professor," She said walking into the classroom.

"Hello Miss. York, may I ask what you're doing in my class room on a Saturday such as this?"

"I need a few ingredients for that extra credit project I'm doing for your class and couldn't find it at the shop at Hogsmead. Also can I use the class room tonight so I can brew it without moaning Myrtle annoying me?"

"Zelda you don't need to do any extra credit and I thought you were going to the ball tonight,"

"I've gotten asked but I really don't want to go celebrate the founding of this school,"

"Well I know Mr. Malfoy will be there I think he'd be disappointed to find out that you aren't attending,"

"I think he'd be proud to know I'm working on school you know how he is about pursuing a higher education."

"Yes but I also know how he is about you socializing with your peers,"

"I don't want to socialize with those half-whit's," She said putting her book down and sitting across the desk from him. "So are you chaperoning the ball tonight?"

"Thankfully no, I have some work to do."

"So can I borrow a few ingredients from your private cupboard?"

"What do you need?"

"Powdered moonstone, and a sprig of peppermint," Snape looked at her before standing his black robes flowing behind him. He led her to his private cupboard and opened the door. Zelda gathered the potions and quickly walked to the table.

"I'll be right back I have to get the things from my room."

"I'll be here," Her professor smirked as she left the room.

When Zelda got to her common room she rolled her eyes at all the girls getting ready and gossiping.

"Zelda why are you so late you're not gonna have any time to get ready," She heard Pansy say.

"Who said I was going?"

"Oh I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"You're not going because no one asked you right?"

"No a lot of people asked me I just think it's tedious," She said grabbing her ingredients and cauldron.

"So you're going to brew potions."

"You know as much as you hang out in there I'd say you have a crush on Snape." Millicent said as she put on makeup. "I understand it he's pretty hot but really brewing potions in your free time to be around him,"

"Oh no she doesn't we all know Mr. Malfoy's a hard ass," Pansy said.

"I have to agree Lucius Malfoy I'll touch his cane anytime," Millicent said causing the girls to erupt in giggles.

"Oh I heard he was gonna be at the ball tonight,"

"Zelda you have no idea how lucky you are to be around him all the time in the summer,"

Zelda rolled her eyes before picking up her stuff.

"Have fun at the ball," She said before walking out. When she got to the potions room she found that Snape was gone. She sighed and started working on it.

When she was halfway through with it she looked at the time the ball had been going on for about half an hour. She tied up her hair and began the next part of the potion. Zelda was so focused on her work she didn't notice someone enter the room or walk behind her. She felt a hand on her leg breath on her ear lobe.

"I was wondering where you were, you should be at the ball." A shiver ran up her spine as she heard the silky drawl.

"Those things are tedious," She breathed as his hand ran up her thigh. "How did you know I was here?"

"Our friend Severus told me you'd be down here," He said slipping his hand under her skirt and moving aside her underwear. Her breath hitched as he ran his hand along her folds teasing her entrance before running up to lightly rub her clit. "Don't worry he'll be here shortly,"

Zelda was turned around to see none other than Lucius. She looked at him before their lips met in bruising kiss. Just then the door opened and closed as Severus walked in. He walked over to the pair and behind the young girl. Zelda pulled away from Lucius to capture her potions masters' mouth with hers moaning into his mouth while running a hand through his black locks as the tall blonde moved his lips to her neck. Both pulled away from her before leading her to Severus' private quarters.

Her lips met with Severus' again as Lucius unbuttoned her white top before discarding it before removing her green skirt. She made quick work of Severus' clothes before Lucius caught her mouth in his and turned her around. She felt her other lovers hands ran over her body before pulling her bra down and running his fingers over her nipples which were hard from the cool air. She had made quick work of Lucius' dress robes before getting down on her knees.

Zelda gripped both of her lover's hard cocks and looked at them; Lucius' was about an inch longer than Severus' but his was a bit wider. She opened her mouth and licked the head of Snape's first tasting the pre-cum before wrapping her lips around it and sucking lightly as she stroked the blondes cock. She heard someone moan but couldn't tell which man it was after a while she took Lucius' in her mouth and showing just as much fervor as she did the other man. As she went to suck his cock again Severus grabbed her blonde pony tail his usually fathomless black eyes now heavy with lust.

"Stand up pet," He whispered sending a shiver that went straight to her already wet pussy. The tall man led her to the bed before laying her down upon it. He descended between her legs as Lucius captured one of her nipples in her mouth. She let out a loud moan of pleasure as Severus' skilled tongue swept along her entrance before flicking her clit. She gripped his head and held him there as he inserted two long fingers deep inside her as Lucius bit down on her nipple while pinching the other one.

"Please..." Was all Zelda could say as the two men pleasured her.

"What love?" Lucius said his erection painfully hard.

"I need you," She moaned. "Both of you... now,"

Severus smirked before removing himself from between her legs. He laid on his back, helping the redhead straddle him. Lucius grabbed a small bottle of lube and generously applied it to his cock. Zelda positioned herself over Severus cock and lowered herself on him moaning loudly as he filled her. She leaned forward and kissed her potions master as Lucius slowly entered her tight passage.

The redhead slowly started to move when the men were barley inside her she moved her hips down again letting both of them fill her again. It wasn't long until the men started to thrust in and out of her making her cry out in pleasure with each thrust. As Lucius would move in Severus would move out both of the men could feel her tighten around them. Lucius' hand came down to her clit and skillfully rubbed it sending the girl over the edge. She cried out in pleasure as she came as hard as ever. Lucius thrust up into before shooting his hot seed inside her tight ass before slipping out. Severus thrust mercilessly up into her still throbbing pussy until he himself came deep inside her.

They all laid next to each other in perfect bliss the two men ran their hands over her body as placing light kisses over her neck and collar bone.

"I have to get back to the ball," Lucius said kissing her lips. "You should at least make an appearance while the night is still young,"

Zelda gave in.

"I will, Severus care to make an appearance at the ball?"

"I might as well,"

Zelda stood and kissed both of the men once more before walking into the bathroom. She took a quick shower before walking back out to see a green dress laying on the bed and both of her lovers gone. Twenty minutes later she walked into the Great Hall to see people dancing and others talking. Immediately seeing both her lovers on the other side of the room talking to one another. She felt there burning gaze as the two men turned and looked at her, knowing after this she was going to spend the rest of the night in the potions room.


End file.
